Painters, artists, and art students frequently use easels to support a work piece, such as a canvas, while painting or drawing. Traditional easels are often made of wood and metal, and can be heavy and expensive. Traditional easels are often collapsible, but are still bulky and cumbersome to store. It would be desirable to have a low-cost, lightweight easel that can be assembled from a flat blank and unfolded again for convenient storage.